


Lifetime After Lifetime, I Will Always Find You

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien AU, Cat AU, High School, Human AU, I promise, Kidnapping, M/M, Mer AU, Reincarnation, School, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, author virgil, author visits, but nothing too graphic, editor roman, i was watching a lot of true crime videos while writing this, it will make sense, librarian logan, principal patton, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: Virgil is an author who has written many books. Lately, his stories have been based off of dreams he has been having. He doesn’t think much about the dreams. He just thinks that his mind is very imaginative. However, it could be possible that he is one of the rare reincarnations in the world, but the only way for him to know would be to find his soulmate and gain his memories back.I struggled writing this summary. In my opinion, the story is better than the summary. I just didn’t know how to summarize it. Oof





	Lifetime After Lifetime, I Will Always Find You

_A war was taking place. It wasn’t the type of war people on Earth thought about. In fact, this war didn’t even take place on Earth at all. Humans had no idea it was going on. No, this war was a battle between neighboring planets in a galaxy far from the Milky Way. Two beings stood on a spaceship that was miniscule compared to the giant vessels surrounding them. Their hands were clasped together, their hearts beating erratically in fear._

_“We’re going to die,” the darker one stated. His skin was pure black, almost as dark as the sky around them. If one did not look close enough, they wouldn’t have even noticed him. He was part of an alien race called Kruisons, and his people were in the other ships, fighting against the people of the one standing beside him._

_“At least we’ll be dying together,” the other one smiled. He was more of a bluish color, but he sort of looked green when the lighting was right. His species were considered to be smart, and part of their smarts were supposed to be sticking together and never betraying one another. He was breaking the rules by being there with his partner, but he didn’t care. He knew that both species would be wiped out, and he would rather be there with the one other being in the universe that he cared about in his last moments than fighting against the ones his love called family. His species was known as the Speclas._

_“If only we had been able to convince them that there was no reason to go to war. If we had managed to do that, then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”_

_“If we had told them too much, they would have found out about our relationship. We would have never seen each other again.”_

_“You’re right, this was the best choice.”_

_The fact that they would rather see their worlds burn than lose each other would have confused anyone, but it made perfect sense to them. They knew it was wrong, and they knew that they should probably be feeling a little more remorse, but this would have been their fate all along anyway. If they had gone to the councils to convince them not to go to war, they would have still gone to war, except they would be forced to fight against each other one on one. So, yes, it was better this way._

_How did this come about? How could such an ending come to be? Well, backing up, it all started when…_

...

“This is such a good book!” Virgil’s editor praised him for the thousandth time. “I’m sure the readers are going to love it! That deep love story with the tragic ending! Oh, I can’t wait to see all of the book reviews that will be popping up in the next few days! They’re all going to be so mad at you for killing the couple off, but this is definitely going to end up being a lot of people’s favorite book! We all love a truly heartbreaking story, afterall! Publishing books is always so exciting!”

“I did all of the writing, Roman,” Virgil reminded him, “you just fixed a few mistakes.”

“I still helped! If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have been published at all! Remember how much you struggled to find somebody to want to publish your first novel? I bet everyone who rejected you is jealous that I chose to do so! They’re probably bitter about the fact that your book did so well, as well as all of the others!”

Virgil snorted. “Probably, but we don’t have to make a big deal about it. I just want to settle down and continue writing what I’ve been working on.”

“You’ve already been writing something new? Jeez, I knew that you loved to write, but I keep forgetting how dedicated you are.”

“I just keep getting new ideas, and if I don’t write them all down, then I will forget them.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I completely understand. I am one of the most creative people I know!”

“And the most egotistical,” Virgil muttered.

“I heard that!” Roman pointed out. “Anyway, what is your next book going to be about?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Come on, I’m your editor! I could give you some tips!”

“Nope! You’re also very bad at keeping secrets, so I know that you’ll reveal something about the book too soon. I want to keep it a secret for a while so that the readers don’t get too excited for something that might not even work out in the end.”

“I guess you’re right, as always…”

…

_The merman waited by the reef, annoyed that it was taking his boyfriend so long to meet up with him. He knew that there had to be a reasonable explanation as to why he was late, but it still annoyed him nonetheless._

_“I’m so sorry!” Ah, there was the merman he was waiting for. “I got caught up with helping a lost school of fish find their way!”_

_The first merman sighed, but he couldn’t help the small smile that ghosted over his lips. He would never be able to stay mad at his boyfriend. “It’s okay. Now come on, we don’t want to miss the show!”_

_The two of them made their way towards the surface, determined to watch the meteor shower that was supposed to happen that night. While most merpeople were scared to go up to the world above, the two of them found it to be quite peaceful. They had found a small spot for them to lay down with their tails still in the water. It was the perfect position for them to gaze up at the stars, aweing at the wonderful sights of the night sky, held in each other’s arms._

_It was almost as if they were looking up at what they had once called home._

...

Virgil had a grand total of eleven books published. Before, he had stuck to writing horror and purely fantasy novels, but recently he had been getting these strange ideas for romances that he could put into his books. The LGBT community had so far been very grateful for the content, as most of the romances had been based around couples that weren’t so heterosexual. He called each of his books their own separate novels, but what he wasn’t telling his readers was that his two most recent stories were connected. His next few novels that would be written were going to be connected with them too.

Well, he was trying not to tell them anything about it, but apparently Roman had decided to prove why Virgil couldn’t tell him anything. All over social media, especially on Tumblr, people were talking about how it was leaked that the books were somehow connected. Roman, thankfully, didn’t reveal how they were related, as Virgil had only told him that the scene of the two merman stargazing had to do with the connection, so at least they didn’t know the full gist of it yet. They had already started to come up with theories, and some of them were really close, but none of them had guessed the actual idea yet.

The connection was reincarnation. It was something that was rumored to happen to a select few people. They would reincarnate into new lives when they died, but they would have no memories of their old lives until they found what was considered to be their soulmate. On some of the rare occasions where people claimed to be reincarnations who have found their one had been romantically involved with their soulmate while others had a platonic bond. The concept was loved by many people. At first, Virgil didn’t really care for it, but then he started to have really strange dreams that led to him coming up with plot bunnies for his books. Therefore, his mermen were reincarnations of the aliens from his other novel. Sooner or later, one of the fans would be able to theorize on that very notion, but he would not confirm or deny any of the theories so that they could read all of the books and figure it out in that way, like it was supposed to happen.

For some reason, the ideas that popped into his head seemed very familiar to Virgil. He knew that he had never thought of them before, so he had no clue why he felt so comfortable with them. It was very strange, but he thought nothing of it.

...

_Once upon a time, there was a tiny kitten (well, he wasn’t actually a kitten anymore, but his owner still called him one) that didn’t like many people. His name was Midnight. He was very skittish, and the humans thought that he was just shy. However, the truth was, he was simply terrified. He didn’t want to be around too many people. The only person he felt safe around was his owner. Life was good when he could hide around the house all day. He only had to be too worried when other people were over. He could relax for a little bit on most days._

_That was, until his owner got a new pet. It was another cat, for his owner absolutely loved felines, and Midnight had no idea how to feel about him. Apparently, his name was Starshine, and he had been left at a shelter for a while before getting adopted by his owner. Midnight was too scared to approach the other cat, so he hid on the other side of the room in order to silently observe. Starshine seemed to only care about looking out the window at the night sky, fascinated by the balls of light in the sky he was named after. Midnight wanted to watch the stars too, but of course, he had no courage to do so._

_Deciding to give up on trying to watch the other cat due to boredom, Midnight stood up so that he could make his way out of the room. He made it to the door that led into the kitchen when he heard a small meow from behind him. Startled, he turned around to find Starshine staring at him. The other cat motioned with his head to come over, wanting him to sit by him. Starshine had noticed how nervous Midnight had been, so he wanted to make him feel better._

_Midnight hesitantly made his way over to the other kitty. He sat down a few inches away from him, unsure as to how close he should sit. They sat there silently, looking through the window and up at the stars. The sea was right outside as well, as the house sat on a beach. The calm atmosphere caused Midnight to get tired, and eventually he laid down on the ground so that he could rest. As he was about to fall asleep, he felt Sunshine curl his body around his. The warmth drew Midnight further into sleep. Together, the two of them let dreams take them over._

...

“How would you feel about visiting a high school in order to talk to the students about writing?” Roman asked Virgil. The author looked up from where he was typing on his laptop, trying to finish his latest book.

“I feel like that would make me feel very anxious,” Virgil told him.

“Well, I already told the principal that you would do it, so you kind of have to!” Roman announced.

“What?? Why would you do that??”

“They were emailing me about it because some of the students absolutely love your books! A few people consider you their favorite author! The school hadn’t been able to find an author that could come in for a visit, so I felt bad and said that you would love to do it.”

Virgil groaned. “How could you do this to me? You know that I don’t do well with people!”

“Hey, it could be a good thing! Maybe you’ll get more inspiration when you see how much all of these kids love you! It will also help build up your confidence so that you can do more in the future!”

“More?! I don’t want to do more! I already can’t handle one, and I just found out about it!”

“We’ll discuss it more in the future, but for now you have to prepare for this one. It’s in about two months, so you have plenty of time to come up with what you want to say to the kids.”

“I don’t even know where to start. What kind of stuff do they want me to say?” Virgil question. Roman got out his phone to look at his email. He knew that Virgil would worry about this kind of stuff, so he had asked the principal ahead of time about what kind of stuff needed to be in the presentation. He read the email to Virgil, smirking when he saw the author desperately trying to write down as many details as he could so that he wouldn’t forget anything. In the end, Roman ended up forwarding the email to him so that he could read it all himself.

...

_Emilia glanced back and forth, trying to see if there was anyone in the alley. Once she determined that the coast was clear, she rushed across the alley, ducking into another one that looked exactly the same to her right. To any other person, the alleyways might have been confusing, but to her they made perfect sense. She had studied and traveled through the streets so many times that she could do it with her eyes closed._

_When she reached her destination, Emilia climbed through a hole that led to a small section blocked off by walls on every side. Inside, Claudia was already waiting._

_“Did you get here early?” Emilia asked._

_“Yes,” Claudia responded, “I told my husband that I was going off to help with the school children, so that required me to have to leave early. I didn’t want to wait anywhere that he might find me, so I came straight here.”_

_Emilia sat down next to Claudia, her arms going around her automatically. “I told my husband that I was going to go help Millie with her sewing since some of her materials broke. He won’t be expecting me back home until it’s time for me to cook dinner.”_

_Claudia nodded in agreeance, knowing that the man who had chosen to marry her would be angry if she did not have dinner ready in time. She did not want to feel the wrath of her husband, so it would be best for her to return home in time. For now, however, she and Emilia had a few hours to themselves. That was all they needed to calm down from their stressful lives. They were the only ones who managed to make the other feel better._

_“I wish that we could leave our husbands and live with each other instead. I wish that the world could understand our love, as it is stronger than anything I have ever felt for everyone else combined,” Claudia looked at her lover longingly, wanting a better and happier life._

_“I know, my sweet, I know. I want the same thing. Maybe if we had been born in another time, we would have been able to be together properly. You could also be the artist that you dream to be while I could use my intelligence to help the world,” Emilia agreed._

_“We just have to wait another lifetime. It’s so unfair that we have to live this way right now, but hopefully we’ll get a better lifetime. We could even be happier than we have ever been in the past.”_

_“I’m always happy when I’m with you.”_

_The two of them sat there for hours, talking and enjoying each other’s company. Neither of them wanted to leave, but at some point they had to. They had to get back to the husbands they did not wish to be with. They had responsibilities that were thrown on them just because they had been born women. There was nothing that they could do about it except for help each other through it._

...

Scrolling through Tumblr, Virgil marvelled at the many theories that was being made about his stories. A few people had mentioned reincarnation so far, and many others were starting to jump on board with it. They pointed out many facts from the books that was solid proof of reincarnation being possible. Of course, Virgil never said anything about these theories to his fans. They would just have to wait.

As he was reading through another theory, Roman came into the room. He was holding a large pile of papers, which, for some reason, made Virgil feel uneasy. Roman was definitely about to make him do something he didn’t want to do.

“I have a chore for you,” Roman grinned.

Virgil hated being right sometimes. “What is it?”

“So, you know how we decided that you would have a lunch with a select few of the students at the visit? Well, in order to choose who gets picked, the school had them write a paper about why they should be chosen. They had to talk about why they wanted to meet and talk with you, what kinds of questions that had for you, and how familiar they are with your work. We want to make sure that the true fans get to meet you while those just trying to get out of class doesn’t come to just goof off.”

“Is that what those papers are?”

“Yup! We’re going to go through them right now!”

Virgil did not want to read every single one of those papers, but he had to agree that he would like to meet his true fans during the lunch. He opened a new document on his laptop so that they could keep track of the names of the kids that they liked. Then, he and Roman began to read through the papers in search of their winners of the contest for a lunch with him.

…

_“Can I go outside to play with Lee?” Oliver politely asked his mom, wanting to seem even more sweet and innocent than he was so that she was more likely to say yes. His mom agreed, but told him to be back by six. Oliver cheered, already planning on what he wanted to do with his friend._

_Walking to the house next to his, Oliver quickly knocked on the wooden door. Lee’s mom answered, smiling widely when she saw the little boy. She called up the stairs for Lee to come down and play with his friend. Soon, Lee stood next to Oliver, just as excited as he was to be allowed to play today._

_“Don’t go too far away!” Lee’s mom called after them as they ran down the driveway. They yelled back that they wouldn’t, but they were already too far away for her to hear. The mother shook her head slightly, but she still had a fond look on her face. Those boys would be the death of her._

_“Let’s go play by the river!” Oliver suggested. Lee nodded, happily following his friend. They loved to skip rocks into the water to see who could do it the best. Lee usually won, but that did not stop Oliver from trying his hardest. He had only won a few times, but it felt really good when he did._

_“Would you like to have another rock skipping competition?” Lee asked as he picked up the first smooth rock he could find._

_“You know I do! I bet that I can win this time! I’ll skip the rock….five times!” Virgil decided._

_“Alright, then I’ll make it to six.”_

_Since they were both children, neither of them were exceptionally great at skipping rocks, but they did manage to get a few skips in every now and then. In the end, Lee won again. He had skipped a rock a total of four times while Oliver only managed to make it up to three. It was less than their original goals, but they didn’t let it get to them too much._

_“I think that it is getting close to six,” Lee stated, “so maybe we should start to head back. We don’t want our parents to be mad at us for being late.”_

_“Will I get to see you tomorrow?” Oliver was sad that he had to go home. He enjoyed playing with Lee. He was his best friend, and he did not feel as safe with anyone else as he did with him._

_“Probably. I have nothing to do, and I’m guessing neither do you, so hopefully we’ll be able to come do this again!”_

_The two smiled at each other before running off to go home. They decided to take the path along the road to get home instead of going through the woods the majority of the time since there were more street lights out there. While it was not dark yet, the lights (despite being turned off) still made the children feel better._

_Along the way, a car pulled up beside the pair. It stopped next to them, frightening the kids a little bit._

_“Hello there,” the man inside the car greeted the two._

_“H-Hi?” Oliver returned the greeting._

_“Do you need a ride home? I can give you a lift so that you don’t have to walk all the way back.”_

_“Thanks, sir,” Lee said, stepping in front of Oliver to hide him from view, “but we don’t need help. We’re almost there and wouldn’t want to bother you.”_

_The children knew better than to go with strangers, so they were trying to get away as quickly as possible. Their houses were about a five minute walk away from where they were, but if they sprinted, then they could get there faster. Just as they were about to start running, their chance was ruined. The man lept out of the car and grabbed Lee by the arm, dragging him towards him._

_“Lee!” Oliver cried out for his friend._

_“Let me go!” Lee shouted, struggling to get away. His eyes landed on Oliver while he did so, realizing what would happen if he stayed. “Run, Oliver! Get away!”_

_“No, I won’t leave you!” Oliver stubbornly disagreed. He ran towards the attacker, kicking him in the leg. He was trying to hurt the guy so that he would let go of Lee, but the plan backfired. Instead, he was grabbed as well. The two of them were thrown in the car, the door slamming shut and locking behind them. The man who trapped them in there got back into the driver’s seat, and he drove away with his victims._

_From there, the mystery of what happened to the children began. For years, the case would go unsolved, but there would come a day in the future when everything would make sense._

...

The students who had been chosen to participate in a lunch with Virgil stared at him as he explained his answer to the question that was just asked of him. They soaked in every single word, eager to hear everything that he had to say. Virgil tried not to be too awkward while he spoke. He didn’t want to be seen as a freak by the people who called themselves his fans.

So far that day, Virgil had met the principal at the school, a few of the teachers, and started the lunch. He would also be giving the same presentation a few times later in the day to the different grade levels. Everything was going well so far, and the only strange thing that had happened was that he hadn’t met the librarian yet, even though the lunch was taking place in the library. Apparently the librarian spent the first half of the day in the middle school and the last half of the day in the high school, so he would be meeting him a little bit after the lunch ended.

The next question was asked by a male student sitting a few seats away from Virgil. “What gave you the inspiration for the books you write?’

“Well, a lot of them come to me in dreams. I try to remember as much as I can of them before writing out an outline for the story. I have a harder time remembering some parts of them, but that is just where I let my imagination do its work,” Virgil explained.

A girl raised her hand, and as soon as she was called on, she asked, “Have you ever thought that maybe these dreams you have are memories from past lives? The biggest theory for your books right now are that the characters are reincarnations of each other, so I was wondering if maybe you thought that you were a reincarnation yourself.”

Virgil paused in his eating, surprised. Nobody had ever asked him that before, so he had no idea how to respond. He hadn’t even thought about that being the cause of his dreams before. “Well, a lot of people are sceptical of reincarnation, and even if it is real, it is very rare. The chances of me being a reincarnation is very slim, so I doubt that that is the case.”

The questions kept coming, but eventually they made it to the last one. It was asked by a quiet girl that had been too scared to say much until that point. Virgil thought that he was going to get a shy question about his writing style or his interests, but instead the girl surprised him.

“Is your most recent book based on the kidnapping that was committed in Georgia during 1972? Some of the details are very similar. The only difference is that you solved the mystery in your book while the case is still unsolved in real life today.”

Virgil was confused. “I didn’t know that there was a case similar to my story. I just dreamt about it like I had all of my other ideas. I feel bad now if what you’re saying is true. I feel like it is probably disrespectful to the family that I had written it.”

“No, actually, the parents of the children are very old now, as they had had their kids while young, but they really love your book. There was an article online saying that they had read the books, couldn’t tell if it was intentionally about their kids or not, but decided that they appreciated the book anyway.”

Virgil sighed in relief. “Can you tell me what happened with the case? I want to know how much is similar.”

“Yeah. There were these two kids, though their names were different than what your characters had been called. They had gone out to play in the nearby river, but they never returned home at six like their parents had told them to. Later on, they found the bodies of the children, dead, but the murderer could never be identified. It’s considered a cold case now, and will probably never be solved unless something huge happens.”

Virgil did see how similar the stories were. The name thing made sense too. It was rare that he would remember the names of the people from his dreams. The only ones he was sure of was the characters who were the cats and the secret female lovers. The others had been given names from a random name generator.

Virgil told the girl that he would look more into the case, as he was truly interested in it now. The lunch was over, and it was time for the students to get back to class for the moment. They would be back later to see his presentation, but for now, they had to learn.

“Thanks again for coming in today!” The principal, Patton, grinned at Virgil. “The kids have been so excited to meet you. Some of them practically worship your books, so the fact that you came for such a low price was so kind of you!”

“Yes, well, I’ve never really done anything like this before. Besides, I knew how frustrating it was when I was in school when my favorite authors couldn’t come, so I didn't want to crush their dreams,” Virgil shrugged, trying not to make the fact that he agreed to do this visit a big deal.

“For your first time visiting with kids, you’re doing a wonderful job! It’s obvious that they absolutely adore yo-oh!” Patton stopped in the middle of his sentence as the door to the library opened. An unfamiliar, yet somehow too familiar, man walked through the door. “Logan! You made it just in time! The kids’ lunch with Virgil just ended, so now you can come talk to him yourself without any interruptions. I know how much you love his books! Virgil, this is Logan, he’s our librarian.”

Logan held out his hand towards Virgil in greeting. Virgil reached forward to take it, fully intending on giving it a shake, but froze in shock as soon as their skin touched.

...

_The two aliens stood side by side again, sad to see both of their planets gone. It was hard to breathe, as they both had multiple wounds spreading across their bodies. The war had ended in great tragedy, something neither of them had been able to prevent. All that was left for them to do now was die in each other’s arms._

_“I promise you that I will find you again,” the Speclas whispered to his mate, “I will find you in each and every life we will have. Again and again, we will be together. Nothing will be able to part us.”_

_“And I promise to be waiting,” the Kruison answered, just as quiet as his counterpart. The two were very different, but as their consciousness left them, they couldn’t help but think about how they truly were just the same._

_..._

_The two mermen looked upon each other in amazement. As memories from their previous life filled their minds, they felt the holes in each of their hearts mend due to finding what had been missing._

_“Soulmates,” one merman, who had dark blue scales, muttered._

_“It does appear that we have managed to bind our souls together, just like the myth of both of our old species had said could happen,” the other merman, who had light blue scales, observed._

_“And...you’re okay with me being your soulmate?” the first one asked, ever the anxious type._

_The other merman grabbed his hands, pulling him closer. “There is nobody else I could possibly dream of being with. I love you, and I will always love you, so we are definitely meant to be.”_

_..._

_Midnight was sleeping on the couch when he was suddenly startled by his owner sitting down next to him. His owner apologized to him, giving him a few pats, before turning back to what she was planning to do. Apparently, that consisted of her turning on the television, leaning back on the couch, and kicking her feet up onto the table in front of her. Midnight would never understand why his owner wanted to be stretched out between two objects spaced so far apart. It looked so uncomfortable._

_A few minutes later, Midnight was on the verge of falling back to sleep. Sure, the television was distracting, but he was good at blocking noises out by now. All he needed now was for the sleep to overcome him._

_Aaaaaand, he was interrupted…again. This time, it was by Starshine, which wasn’t surprising. Starshine tended to leave Midnight alone when he needed his space, but whenever he found him curled up like he was, he couldn’t help but go join him. Starshine curled up around Midnight like he always did, licking his fur on his head as he did so. He needed to help groom his mate so that his shiny black coat of fur stayed just as beautiful as it always did._

_Midnight huffed in annoyance at being woken up again, but he immediately forgave Starshine when he felt him grooming his fur. It was definitely more relaxing than just laying there alone. In no time at all, Midnight fell into a peaceful sleep at last, purring as his soulmate pampered him._

_..._

_Claudia’s husband had found out about her affair with Emilia. He became angrier than she had ever seen him before, and that caused her to run before he could hurt her. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she figured that she had no choice but to go to Emilia’s house. The police wouldn’t believe her if she went to them, especially once her husband notifies them of her cheating ways. They would think that she made up the fact that he abused her._

_When she got to Emilia’s house, she frantically knocked on the door. Tears were running down her face at this point, and she had to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape her lips. The one to open the door was not Emilia, but her husband. Claudia froze, terrified that he would hurt her. Claudia’s husband might have informed him of what was going on, and that could mean trouble for both of the girls. However, instead of insults and frowns thrown her way, Emilia’s husband pulled her inside._

_“Your husband called me to tell me what was going on,” he said to her. Claudia’s breath caught in her throat, still scared, “but it’s okay. I never told Emilia this until just before you got here, but you guys aren’t the only ones sneaking around. I have a boyfriend across town, and I love him very much, so I know exactly how you two are feeling. I support you. Now, come on, I’m taking you to the room in the basement that we have for moments when we need to hide. Emilia is already there, and you can lay low until things blow over. I’ll tell anyone who comes by that you guys booked it for now.”_

_Claudia felt gratitude wash over her. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me. I promise not to be too much of a bother.”_

_“Nonsense, you’re not a bother. If anything, this gives my boyfriend the perfect excuse to come over to pose as a friend trying to comfort me.”_

_Claudia giggled at that, thinking that that really was a clever plan. She followed the man as he led her downstairs. There was a door hidden in the back of the basement, one that she would never have noticed if he didn’t point it out. Opening it up, she found that he hadn’t been lying when he had said Emilia was already there. She was sitting on a small bed that had been shoved into the tiny space. There was just enough room that both of them would fit. They would have to lay down on top of each other, practically, and that was just what they did. As soon as Emilia saw Claudia in the doorway, she opened her arms. Claudia threw herself into her arms, letting herself be embraced._

_Who knew what was going to happen when they were finally forced to come out of hiding. For now, all they cared about was the fact that they were lucky enough to have each other at the moment._

_..._

_The kids were trembling in the back of the car as they were taken away. They already knew that they would never see their families again. There would be no more happiness in their lives. All they had was each other._

_“Hey,” the taller of the two whispered, quiet enough that the kidnapper couldn’t hear._

_“Yeah?” the other asked, just as quiet._

_“I’m sorry that things ended up this way. We were supposed to have a long, happy life in front of us. I didn’t think we would end up here.”_

_“You didn’t know this was going to happen. I’m just glad to be here with you. I would hate for you to have to be here alone. I could never leave you alone, that’s why I couldn’t run when you told me to.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“And I will continue to always love you.”_

...

The memories came all at once, hitting him hard. It was a lot to take in, but it was worth it once he had all of the memories back in his brain. Virgil stared at the man in front of him in shock, his hand still in his. The man, Logan, was looking back at him with an awed expression.

“I told you that I would find you again,” Logan spoke up.

“And I told you that I would be waiting,” Virgil replied. The two of them stared at the other for a moment longer before bursting out into laughter. They hurriedly rushed forwards so that they could embrace each other. It had been way too long since they had last seen one another. Their last memories of their past lives were of them getting tortured and murdered together. Those terrible thoughts were outweighed by the millions of good memories that they had too.

“This is so weird,” Patton spoke up from behind them. They turned to look at him, obviously having forgotten that the principal was there. “Logan never looks this happy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you show any emotion for anything except for books.”

“Patton,” Logan smiled, “this is my soulmate. We were reincarnated.”

“Really?!” Patton exclaimed, excited. He loved the idea of soulmates, and he thought that it was amazing that he got to witness these two meet in this lifetime.

“I guess that one student was right,” Virgil smirked, “my dreams really were old memories from past lives.”

Logan shook his head, not believing that all of those books he had read by the author in front of him had been his own lives. He also couldn’t believe that his favorite author was also his soulmate. Life really was strange, but he was glad that it was.

“I guess that I know what to write about in the final book now,” Virgil mentioned.

“I thought that they were supposed to be standalones that just happened to be connected. What happened to that, hmmmmm?” Logan questioned, leaning in closer to him.

Virgil blushed, embarrassed. “Well, they are, but they could technically be a series. It just doesn’t matter if you read them in order or if all of them are read at all. It can be read in order by the hardcore fans.”

“I’d like to be the first to read it if you’d let me. I am your number one fan,” Logan said, successfully making Virgil blush even more. Virgil nodded, letting Logan know that he wouldn’t want anyone else to be his number one fan.

At this point, Patton had left the room, letting the soulmates have as much privacy as possible in the public school. They knew that they couldn’t do anything there, so they would have to wait until later to properly catch up. For now, they settled with leaning into their hug, and letting their lips lock into a small, chaste kiss.

...

**Aliens Proven to Exist**

Recently, a newly found pair of soulmates have come out to explain that they had been aliens in their past lives. They were able to give very detailed information about their species, as well as what had been the downfall of them. At first nobody believed them, but soon they provided more proof by…

**Merpeople Uniting with Humans**

After long speculation over whether or not merpeople actually exist, one pair of soulmates was able to accurately locate where one tribe of merpeople lived. They were a friendly bunch, and they soon came into agreeance that it would be best for humans and merpeople to work together to…

**A Cat’s Long Term Memory**

Research could never determine the exact amount of time a cat could remember something, but a recent couple coming out as having been cats in previous lives are now helping scientists figure out exactly that problem. They claim that they were able to remember things for a very long time when they were cats, but they were unsure whether or not that was because they were reincarnations or if cats really do have long memories….

**Abusive Relations, Poor Police, and Homosexuality of the Past**

Reincarnation has always been a topic of interest in the world, but nobody ever knew for sure if what people had said about it was true...until now. One couple describes their past lives with accurate details that match up with history. They match with records not released to public, such as the case of a lesbian couple a few hundred years ago that had to deal with an abusive husband, police who didn’t know how to do their job, and…

**Case of 1972 Finally Solved, Murderer Caught**

In 1972, two boys had been kidnapped and tragically killed. The killer had never been found, and all of the clues had led to nowhere. Now, the case has finally been solved. The two boys who had been murdered that dreadful year were reincarnated. Their names are now Logan and Virgil, and they have told police everything they remember from their kidnapping. The man who did it is still alive, and his trial will be held in a few weeks time. There is no doubt in anyone’s minds: that man will definitely be going to jail for life. He might even be put on death row. Logan and Virgil have found their parents from their previous lives, who are all in their 70s to 80s now. While it was weird for them to be seeing their family, but at the same time it not being the exact family, but they managed to accept it and hug it out. They keep in contact with their previous parents now, and…

The End


End file.
